


Lollipop

by Melodux



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Sex, Bro Code, Frotting, Implied Relationship, M/M, Masturbation in Shower, Multiple Orgasms, Shower Sex, accidentally walking in on someone, shower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-09-12 14:45:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9077107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melodux/pseuds/Melodux
Summary: Prompto didn't think the Bro Code made any sense. He sought answers in the bathroom.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted for FFXVWeek on Tumblr. Had some fun with this one. Let me know what you think, feedback is much appreciated. Also posted on Tumblr.

It’s Bro Code to not go in the bathroom while someone else is in the shower.

“You know how girls go to the bathroom with at least one other person? How they could have a conversation with each other while one is in the shower, and the other is sitting on the toilet or something? We don’t do that.” Gladio told Prompto one night when it came up in drunken conversation.

Even sober, the freckled man couldn’t come up with a good reason for the code’s existence. It’s not that he wanted to have a conversation with whoever in the shower. But if he needed to ask them a quick question, or grab something he accidentally left in the bathroom, he should be able to open the door and do so. He wouldn’t mind if it were done to him. Eventually, he surveyed all of his travel companions. “Why don’t you want anyone else in the bathroom while you shower?” He asked them at separate times.

“Because I don’t wanna talk to people…” Noctis answered.

“Because I would prefer the privacy to relax.” Ignis told him.

“Because there’s no room for anyone else.” Gladio responded

“There’s no _way_ that is your reason.” Prompto countered the tattooed bodyguard while he watched him shrug off his leather shirt, then toss it at the side of their shared bed.

“I don’t know what to tell you, bud.” The taller man kneeled down to tug his burgundy towel free from his duffel bag. “I take up a lot of space.”

The blond crossed his arms while his stare followed Gladio to the bathroom. “You’re only bringing in a towel!”

“A big towel for a big me.” The other cast a playful glance over his shoulder at Prompto before closing the door behind him.

The short man rolled his azure eyes, then flopped down on the bed. A frustrated sigh flew out of him. His friends seemed elusive; something went unsaid. A secret kept from only him. He would be lying if he said he wasn’t hurt, at least a little bit. His ears perked up when he heard the shower turn on. The others acting mysterious gave strength to his resolve to find a truthful answer. The gunner shifted to lay on his side. He contemplated catching up with Ignis and Noct to distract himself. Or to pester them for a better response. After a while of laying around, he pushed himself up off the bed, then adjusted his pants on his body. Wait a minute… The shower ran constant the whole time he lounged. No inconsistencies, no interruptions. He concluded that Gladio must not have gotten in the shower yet. Maybe he could get a solid answer out of the bodyguard. Or see for himself.

Prompto tip-toed over to the bathroom, then leaned on the door carefully. He put his ear to it to listen for a sign that Gladio bathed. The water continued to evenly patter against the bottom of the bathtub. Yet, he heard no movement from the other in general… _Whatever_ he thought. _I’ll sneak up on him and corner him. Then he’ll_ have _to answer me._ With that thought, he opened the door and slipped inside.

In the bathroom, steam swirled in the air, making it hot and humid. Because the shower curtain remained open, the steam clouded the room almost like a sauna. Gladio held the moveable shower head about a foot away from his lower half, the water steadily sprayed the pink, engorged head of his twitching cock. His other hand stroked his girthy shaft slowly. His muscular body leaned so his head, tilted back, rested on the white tiles. Long, dark eyelashes fanned out on his cheeks, his soft pink lips slightly parted. The rise and fall of his toned chest matched the shallow breaths that escaped under the cover of the running water.

The blond blinked steam out of his eyes to make certain he saw correctly. Suddenly, everything clicked. This is what everyone else did in the shower. They didn’t want to be walked in on. Prompto didn’t touch himself while he bathed (at least not often), so it didn’t make sense to him at the time. Of course, they considered it embarrassing to admit when they masturbated, the evasive answers made sense now.

“If you’re gonna stay n’ watch, then shut the door.” A deep, husky voice nearly growled.

Prompto ripped his stare from Gladio’s dick, to his face. Smoldering amber eyes watched him for a response. The freckled male endearingly bit his bottom lip, then slowly closed the door.


	2. Candy Shop (Melting Point)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This isn't just a show anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda feel like I'm not done with it, but at the same time, I'm done with it. It's kinda long {pfft}, and with length comes repetitiveness. I tried really hard not to be, but alas, my vernacular only extends so far. I hate the limited four words there are for "dick." Please tell me what you think, and if you support me sharing my deepest, darkest thoughts and fantasies, then please consider requesting something at my ko-fi!

Prompto almost didn’t believe how bold he acted. He walked in on Gladio while the built man took a shower, simply intending to ask him a question. Instead, he found himself sitting on the toilet seat of the hotel bathroom – a front row seat to the little erotic show the other put on for him. Well, he couldn’t say he didn’t ask for it. He _did_ interrupt his shower on purpose, after all. And he couldn’t ask for anything more, what with the way Gladio’s hand teasingly stroked his equitably large member. His firm grip moved up and down, never covering the head, so Prompto always had a view of his member. At the edge of his vision, Prompto could see the bodyguard watching him, but he couldn’t take his eyes away from the other pleasuring himself. He fidgeted. His thighs squeezed themselves together unconsciously, as his fingertips toyed with the edge of the cold, porcelain seat. Gladio moaned lowly, and traded actions; his hand stilled, but his hips rocked back and forth. Prompto swallowed (Gods, was he drooling?). For a big guy, he sure could roll his hips in a way that should be illegal.

“Are you gonna make the first move, or do I have to?” Gladio asked in a sultry tone.

The blonde started from his trance. Electric-violet eyes glanced around the room nervously. “M-me? You want me to go in there? This wasn’t just for show?”

“Not anymore.”

His eyebrows rose slightly. “Oh… Uh…” He timidly left his seat, still refusing to look at the other man. He’s never done this before. With Gladio, at least. If he were honest, his size intimidated him. He knew the give-and-take wouldn’t be what he typically enjoyed. But he wanted to be close to everyone. He didn’t want some code to support walls between them. He must have spent too long in his head, for a strong hand twisted in the fabric of his tank top near his collar, then pulled him forward. A quick reaction to hop over the side of the tub allowed Prompto to evade tripping. He gasped slightly as the unexpected heat of the water warmed his skin. The same hands began to tug at his clothes, intending to rid his body of them. Anxiety seeping into his brain, he batted Gladio’s hand away from his shirt. He turned his back to him to toss aside his thoroughly soaked top. Impatient as ever, the other man wrapped his arms around his lower half to make quick work of any belts, buttons, and zippers that held his pants up, then yanked them down to his ankles. A sharp, pinching pain on his behind made Prompto gasp, his back arched.

“You should show me more of that cute ass.” The bodyguard joked in a sultry tone.

He froze, a blush rose to his face. He didn’t look over his shoulder, but he could feel Gladio getting to his feet, and his intense gaze on his “cute ass.” The situation didn’t help his nerves to calm, but he had to admit, he felt excited. Unsure of how his next move would be perceived, he hooked his thumbs into the elastic of his blue and white plaid boxers. He took his sweet time pushing them down his freckle-dusted thighs, sure he gave the requester a pleasant view. When he stepped out of his underwear and pants, his bottom swayed slightly. Warm, wet hands slid over his cheeks, kneading gently. His blush deepened. The intimate contact caused another kind of warmth to grow in the pit of his belly, but… Was this it? Now that he stuck himself in a compromising position, is this all the preparation he would get?

He bit his lip, screwed his eyes shut, and braced for somewhat of an assault on his entrance. He preemptively tried to find anything to comfort him; the many walls he could easily use for support, the hot water gathering in beads on his skin, that relaxed his muscles. To his delight, he felt something cool trail down his spine. The spray of the shower began to wash it away, but not before the bodyguard massaged it into his flesh. He created a lather of suds on his back, then glided to his front to push the smaller man’s body upright, and closer to him. Their bodies made contact, and he was grateful that the surprise on his face couldn’t be seen.  Not that he really expected anything else, but having Gladio’s sheer, full size rest against the small of his back, really shone a spotlight on it. The shock didn’t last long; the soapy rub-down he received set him at ease. From his thighs, fingers found their way up to his nipples, and squeezed them gently.

“Hmmh!” Prompto half-gasped, half-moaned. The inner warmth took effect on his body elsewhere, and his dick began to twitch to life.

“Sensitive, huh?” His gruff voice teased.

He wondered what sort of treatment would entail if he admitted it? He felt so at ease, he almost didn’t care. Almost. He only brought himself to nod meekly. A hand left his nipple to slick back his hair, then tilt his head to the side, any previous styling effectively ruined. He was allowed mere seconds to mourn his appearance before teeth dug into his exposed neck, more aggressively than anticipated. When he shrieked, apologetic kisses and gentle licks followed. Blonde eyebrows knit together as his brain attempted to process every sensation he experienced. Unable to choose between blaming the steam, or the sensual assault on his body, but Prompto felt warm. Inside and out, just about to the point of discomfort. And his now hard cock reflected that. He let Gladio continue to work him up. Instead of standing useless, he began to toy with himself casually. His leather-clad palm rubbed his head in slow circles, as he attempted to match the movements of the tattooed man’s fingers still on his hardened bud. Marks on his neck and shoulder would definitely be evident tomorrow, though they didn’t hurt. He abandoned his tip in favor of fondling his balls, building himself to the point of wanting more. The shorter one’s hips rolled back, the cleft of his ass slid along the underside of the other’s shaft. In response, Gladio wrapped his hand around the tease’s needy member. Prompto writhed, gaze fixated on the new contact. The width of his palm covered much of his length. Any inhibitions left him, he didn’t think twice about thrusting forward.

“Mmh. That’s right, fuck my hand.” Low words from the Shield tickled his ear. Both of his arms extended up behind him, to loop around his neck. He moaned, his hips quickened their pace. The removable shower head suddenly left its post, water now concentrated on the head of his cock peeking through Gladio’s tightened grip. In short, he felt amazing; his temperature rose, the pleasure overwhelmed him. Sultry moans escaped him, as he thrusted to his own rhythm, reveling in the things that the other man’s mouth did to his sensitive areas. A slightly selfish notion came over the shorter man – he’ll use him to cum. He wanted to get off _so bad_. The type of friction left something to be desired, but it would have to do. He closed his blue eyes to focus on the pleasure. He felt as if he began to float. Higher… Higher… Until. It stopped; everything stopped. His eyelids parted, he searched for a reason. He gave a questioning look to the Shield as he backed away from him and returned the shower head to its holder. “Your body’s bein’ such a tease.” He said without looking back at him.

“S-sorry.” Prompto stuttered out a half-hearted apology. The ache his wanting dick pulsed through his body, contorted his concentration.

“No need to apologize.” Gladio placed both hands on freckled shoulders, then turned him so they face each other. “Just do something about it.”

For a second, he stared in wonder. He simply watched as he lowered his face to his to capture his lips. The kiss was more sensual than he expected. Not that he thought the taller man incapable of sensuality, he just expected it to be more… Needy. It was clear who controlled the situation. The larger man’s member slid along the underside of the other’s shaft. He gasped into the kiss, only to have his mouth invaded by a confident tongue. Though the kiss never broke, the two rocked their lower halves against each other. Prompto whimpered and groaned. The contact didn’t do it for him, he wanted more. He slid a hand between them, then gathered both of them in it. He stroked them together, the wet leather of his gloves added a new, slippery feeling to their dicks sliding in out of his grip erratically. Strong fingers dug into his shoulder, and Gladio’s movement hastened. He broke their increasingly messy makeout session, then waited until they made eye contact.

“Good, yeah?” The tattooed man asked, admiring the lust implanted on his partner’s face. He nodded – enthusiastically this time – then eagerly leaned up to continue the kiss. A hand placed on his chest stopped him. “Whoa, hold on.” He said, rich laughter lacing his words. “You should try this,” he released himself and bent over the edge of the bath to retrieve a clear bottle containing a yellowish liquid, “you can thank me later.”

“What’s that?” The blonde inquired. He eyed the bottle skeptically, too impatient for any more detours. He was damn near jerking himself off.

“Jojoba oil,” he started. A small pool of the liquid formed in his cupped hand, from the bottle. “Works wonders.” He set the container on the corner of the tub, then used his freed hand to pull Prompto away from the water as best he could. He smeared the oil between his palms and – threaded his fingers through golden locks. This earned a huff from the smaller man. “Relax…” He massaged the substance in for a moment longer, before he maneuvered around him to switch places. They stood front to back once more. Unsure if it was possible, Prompto thought that the sex poking him in his spine felt harder than before. When Gladio wrapped his arms around him, a strange notion of comfort crossed his mind. He felt almost enveloped in the other man, and he enjoyed it. He meditated on it while watching more oil be added to his palm, though half-lidded eyes. One of those arms crossed over his chest, pinning him to a built body. Feathers drawn in black ink blocked his line of sight to anything below him.

“Ah!” He felt something cool weirdly melt around his member. He attempted to squirm away from the unwanted change in temperature. Gladio gripped his length. Stroking him slowly, he smeared the oil all over. He paused all movements, doing nothing but breathing deeply in his captive’s ear. He did it for suspense, really. But his slightly sadistic side wondered what the freckled man would do in this position.

Prompto wriggled and whined. He desperately clawed at the arm that held him in place. “Please…” He finally whispered. The other’s large hand pumped him quickly. He cried out. The oil created delicious, slick friction. If he closed his eyes, he wouldn’t be able to tell the difference between this grip, and a tight, wet cunt. Save for, maybe, the speed. He moved quick enough that he couldn’t dream of thrusting to keep up. “G-Gladio!” His brain couldn’t keep up, either. The pleasure built at an alarming rate, and oh, Six this is what he wanted. So bad. He could feel his pulse in his cock, positive his head looked discolored at this point.

“Cum you greedy little slut, I know you want it.” The bodyguard growled.

He gasped. The manner in which he was spoken to was new, but enough to put him over the edge. Droplets of white splattered on the bath tile as he grew vocal. His legs shook with the strength of his orgasm, enough to the point where he probably couldn’t keep himself upright.

But Gladio didn’t stop.

The buzz he got from cumming didn’t leave Prompto. His chest heaved, his body unable to take much more. He groaned loudly, almost wishing for it to be over. Betrayed by his cock, it remained hard, and made him over-sensitive. He felt that weird tingle of coming close to his peak again. No way. Could he? He let his eyes droop closed, white shining on the inside of his eyelids. Gladio’s name spilled from his lips. He writhed in his grasp. Gods, why wasn’t he stopping? “Please no more…” He whimpered, futilely twisting against him. As his member softened, the other favored rolling the head of it between his thumb and forefinger. Jolts of pleasure still rocketed up his spine. Not another one. His dick weakly twitched, the last signs of life leaving it as Prompto shuddered. His body went limp, the effects of multiple orgasms left his mind in such a haze that he didn’t notice Gladio set him on the bathtub floor. The hot water made him uncomfortable, he wanted to move, to do anything but lay against the tub in a crumpled mess. He couldn’t find the strength. A hand rubbing his back and shoulders slowly brought him from his delirium, and he blinked lazily. Soon, he was helped to his feet, largely supported by his partner.

He didn’t stay on them for long, for he moved into a new position; his back leaned against the tile, and his legs wrapped around the taller person’s waist. He felt scruff pressing into his chin, and lips moving over his own. Gradually, he became more aware of his surroundings – aware of Gladio pouring even more oil in his hand after he ended their kiss, aware of his intense stare as fingers found their way between his cheeks to rub his puckered hole.

“Ah-!” Prompto gasped, chocking on the steam. His back arched away from the wall. How quickly he fell from the rest of his high. Immediately, he realized Gladio’s intention. He thought of the man’s size, and panicked a little. There’s no way. “Wait.”

“Relax,” he kissed a trail up from the center of the smaller man’s collarbone. His fingers still moved in small circles. “I’m not _that_ hardcore, I wouldn’t do anything without preparing you first.”

His reassurance relieved some tension in Prompto’s muscles. The little massage stimulated and aroused him. However, it wasn’t enough to quiet the lingering anxiety about what’s to come. He sucked in a breath when he felt his finger start to press into him. As it pushed deeper, he held it, scared to exhale lest he feel any pain. To his surprise, the digit slid in easily, albeit not without uncomfortable pressure.

“You need to breathe.” Gladio leaned in to whisper to him. The freckled man exhaled loudly, almost dramatically. He could feel him push deeper little-by-little. He had trouble sorting the sensation. It’s not as if he never experienced this kind of prep before, it just didn’t happen enough. A new type of lube, with this heated, sensual, sexy setting. All of it made him burn from his blood to his skin.

The finger reached two knuckles deep inside him now. It twisted, wiggled, pushed a little deeper and –

“Mmh!” Prompto rolled his hips into the touch. Tingling in his abdomen all but sent him into madness. This definitely made him feel better about being prepared. The continuous kneading of his special spot made him feel odd; like his cock begged to be touched despite his semi-hard status. His partner kept the pressure on his insides while he attempted to add another finger. He couldn’t tell if what came out of his mouth was a complaint or a sound of pleasure.

“You’re doing so well, baby.” He planted sloppy kisses on Prompto’s shoulder. He knew he should probably spend more time adjusting him, but he couldn’t hold back much longer.

He nodded, letting Gladio continue his task. Once the second digit got as far as the first, they began to carefully, tantalizingly pump inside him. The odd stimulation became too much to ignore. His glove-clad hand grasped his sex – which retained a glaze of the oil – to stroke himself in time with the fingering of his ass. A whine in the back of his throat bubbled up when his fingers reached as far as they could, then gradually split open like scissors. Together, apart, together, apart. He lost count of how many times the motion repeated. Eventually, they slithered out of him. His ass didn’t feel empty for long; Gladio shifted to line his now dark head up with the other man’s entrance. His preparation helped him to loosen up, however, he tensed once more upon reminder of his intent. His hand left his member, and both arms draped around the brunette’s neck. Fingernails fearfully dug into flesh. Despite this, Gladio continued. While the new intrusion slid in similarly to the fingers, it felt different. Wider, longer. All-around bigger. Prompto breathed rapidly, attempting to handle the feeling.

Growing impatient, Gladio mashed his mouth against the freckled man’s. Prompto screamed into the kiss as he was filled to the hilt. He felt pain, yes, but it was drowned out by the intensified tingling. The cock inside him must’ve been big enough to keep pressure on his sweet spot, he concluded. The mix of feelings grew unbearable. The tattooed man didn’t stop before, why did he stop now?

“Please. Move.” He sobbed.

“Eager huh?” Smugness could be heard in Gladio’s reply. He drove into him hard.

“Oh!” Pleasure overrode the pain. He needed more of that. “Faster.”

Thankfully, he was happy to oblige. He thrusted at a much more tolerable pace. Fluid movements of his hips pistoned his cock in and out of Prompto. The blonde’s inner walls fit him so snugly. Almost too snugly. Little noises that spilled from his lips whenever he pushed in completely, turned him on. Subconsciously wanting more, wanting to revel in the pleasure, he increased his speed.

Prompto all but bounced on Gladio’s dick. His own cock bobbing with each thrust, tapping his stomach. Now adjusted to the other man’s size, all pain practically disappeared. His body sang, with an ecstatic heat burning at his core, bringing him close again. Unable to keep his emotions on a leash, he grew more vocal, giving slutty moans between seedy kisses. He pleaded to be touched again, and he retraced an arm to wedge a hand between them. Just before outstretched fingers touched his member, Gladio’s hand intertwined with his, then pinned it to the wall next to his head. Why? He didn’t plan on _denying_ him his release, was he? His question received an answer when the brunette began to give short, jerky thrusts at a new angle. An angle that allowed his special spot to be pounded into with each movement. Low grunts and heaving breathing gave him away; he was close, too.

The heat inside Prompto grew to electricity buzzing throughout his body. He felt even weirder, not exactly like he was going to cum but… Their moment intensified, and he nearly couldn’t hold it. If he didn’t stop this, he would make some deeply regrettable mistakes. “Hold on. I-I’m gonna-“ His breath left him in an instant, and oh Gods, he was there. Back among the clouds. His head tossed back, letting Gladio’s teeth sink into his neck, and cried out. Hot, white seed shot from the tip of his dick, then dribbled down as his orgasm faded. The other man buried himself in his ass completely, and he could feel his big cock twitching inside.

He unsheathed himself once he began to soften, placing little pecks all over Prompto’s warm, flushed cheeks, and jaw, and neck. Carefully, he kneeled, bringing him with him, so he could set the weakened man down. He held him in a safe embrace for some moments, longer. Foreheads pressed together, he took a moment to simply catch his breath, let his blood flow at ease. The weakened man still loosely held on to him, unmoving. Gladio believed him to be asleep – not that he would blame him, the after-sex comfort and the warm water created the perfect recipe for relaxation, he could conk out himself. He leaned back to get a better look at him; he wasn’t asleep. Just in space. His beautiful, forget-me-not-colored, half-lidded eyes glazed over. Even breaths flowed through his slightly parted lips. If he didn’t do anything, this space cadet would stay in here forever. Gladio reached past him to twist the bronze knobs of the shower, until the spray of water stopped. Leaning to the side, he yanked the towel off the toilet lid, then draped it over Prompto’s head, which seemed to perk him up a bit.

“Show’s over. Let’s grab a nap.” He said quietly, hand tousling the towel to dry his hair.

“Yeah…” He mumbled, blinking sleepily. He sluggishly got to his unsteady feet. The towel began to slip from his head, so he moved it to wrap around his shoulders like a shawl.

Gladio watched him from below, an admiring smile graced his lips. He let him come to reality a bit more before gathering the smaller man into his arms bridal-style. “It’s time for the sun to set, no matter how bad he wants to try an’ stay awake.” He joked as he stepped out of the tub, back to their hotel bed.


End file.
